Butterfly? What Butterfly?
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Time Traveler AU. Cagalli tahu kalau kakak kembarnya jenius, tapi Cagalli baru mengakui kejeniusan Kira saat dirinya tidak sengaja mengaktifkan mesin waktu buatan Kira. Slash/Crack Pairing(s). One-Shot. Untuk #TemanTanpaKata


_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny adalah milik Bandai dan Sunrise  
_

 _Saia cuma minjem  
_

* * *

 _"Time travel offends our sense of cause and effect - but maybe the universe doesn't insist on cause and effect."_

 _Edward M. Lerner_

* * *

Cagalli mengerutkan kening saat dia melihat tidak ada orang di laboratorium, padahal Kira bilang kalau dia ingin bicara dengannya. Pffft, yah, bicara. Perempuan kelahiran 18 Mei itu sudah tidak sabar untuk memukul kakak-oke, dia sudah menerima kenyataan kalau Kira lahir tiga menit lebih awal-kembarnya. Kira Morgenroete Athha, ilmuwan jenius yang menghilang hampir selama setengah tahun akhirnya muncul kembali ke dunia luar. Parahnya, Kira tidak sadar efek apa yang dia timbulkan saat dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kira menghilang demi mengerjakan proyek ilmiahnya, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Kira tidak memberi kabar kepada Cagalli atau yang lainnya.

Ketika tunangan Kira menelepon Cagalli, seminggu setelah 'menghilang'nya Kira, perempuan itu tertawa dan mengatakan kalau itu hal biasa. Kira pernah tidak memberi kabar hingga sebulan, jadi Cagalli sudah terbiasa. Untuk menenangkan Lacus, dia menyuruh sang Diva untuk pergi ke rumah masa kecil mereka di Kerajaan Skandinavia. Biasanya Kira suka pergi ke sana untuk menyendiri, atau mengerjakan proyeknya.

Namun takdir berkata lain saat keesokan harinya Cagalli menonton berita mengenai perang saudara di kerajaan tersebut. Jantung Cagalli seperti berhenti berdetak untuk satu ketukan sebelum dia kembali memompa darah dengan ritme yang lebih cepat, terlalu cepat dari detak jantung normal. Dan Cagalli tidak bisa bernapas. Seperti ada orang yang menahan hidungnya dan dia tidak bisa bernapas melalui mulut karena bagian tubuh itu hanya bisa terbuka dengan lebar. Seolah-olah Cagalli lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menutup mulut, atau bernapas.

Dia tidak membantah saat Lacus memarahinya ditelepon. Seharusnya dia langsung mencari Kira, seharusnya dia membiarkan Lacus menyeretnya ke Kerajaan Skandinavia.

Seharusnya Kira masih hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang mengeritkan kening saat melihat dan mendengar Cagalli Yula Attha mendukung keputusan keluarga Seiran untuk mengirim tentara ke Skandinavia. Lelah dengan desas-desus mengenai hal tersebut, Cagalli mengatakan dalam benaknya hanya ada satu fokus, yaitu mencari kakaknya. Dia menambahkan kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya status netral Orb hanya sebuah status. Dua tahun silam Orb terlibat perang dengan Z.A.F.T, kelompok teroris yang dibentuk oleh orang-orang yang tidak suka dengan kepemimpinan Patrick Zala, karena Presiden Unato Ema Seiran ingin balas dendam atas kematian istrinya. Kenapa sekarang orang memandang rendah dirinya? Apa karena dia bukan presiden sehingga dia tidak bisa memerintahkan tentara Orb sesuka hati?

Cagalli ingin melempar Unato dengan batu karena pria tua itu sengaja memperlambat pengiriman prajurit ke medan perang. Apa yang diinginkan pria tua itu sih? Apa karena pertama kalinya Cagalli setuju dengan keputusannya berlandaskan alasan pribadi? Dia mendapatkan informasi ini dari Dearka Elsman-seorang jenderal di angkatan darat-sahabat Athrun Zala, yang juga berpangkat jenderal (hanya saja Athrun jenderal di angkatan udara)-di militer Orb. Oh dan kekasih Cagalli. Dearka menambahkan kalau para prajurit sudah tidak sabar untuk membantu Skandinavia.

Selain karena kerajaan itu sering membantu Orb, Skandinavia dan Orb masih satu keluarga. Sebab keluarga Athha, pendiri Orb Union adalah anggota Kerajaan Skandinavia. Satu abad silam, Morgenroete Athha menolak untuk menjadi raja Skandinavia, dia menyerahkan kepemimpinan Kerajaan Skandinavia kepada adiknya, Neo Roanoke Creuset. Dan memilih untuk membangun sebuah negara dimana rakyat bisa bebas untuk memilih siapa yang akan memimpin mereka.

Meski yang memimpin adalah orang seperti keluarga Seiran.

Dearka pernah berkomentar kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Morgenroete Athha jika dia tahu orang macam apa yang memimpin negaranya sekarang.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Cagalli sering dipanggil Tuan Putri dan Kira mendapatkan julukan _Prince Charming_. Meski biasanya nama panggilan itu ditunjukkan untuk membuat Cagalli kesal (dan selalu berhasil), secara keturunan Cagalli memang anggota kerajaan. Tapi Uzumi membesarkan kedua anaknya jauh dari kemewahan yang bisa mereka dapatkan sebagai anggota kerajaan.

Yzak Joule, seorang jenderal dari angkatan laut dan juga sahabat Athrun memberi saran untuk menghentikan perang saudara, yaitu Cagalli mengklaim takhta Skandinavia. Berbeda dengan dua saudara yang merasa dirinya yang paling berhak, Cagalli jauh lebih berhak untuk memimpin Skandinavia. Dia masih menyimpan kalung kerajaan, dan nama Attha itu sendiri bukti yang kuat untuk mengesahkan Cagalli sebagai ratu Skandinavia. Morgenroete Athha lahir dari permaisuri, sedangkan kakek buyut dua saudara yang sedang memperebutkan tahkta lahir dari seorang selir.

Tapi kemudian Dearka menatap Yzak dengan tatapan membunuh dan dia menceramahi pria berambut perak itu. Bahwa ide barusan adalah ide tergila yang pernah Dearka dengar keluar dari mulut Yzak selama dua puluh tahun persahabatan mereka. Atau bagaimana Yzak tidak sensitif dengan mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Cagalli yang khawatir dengan keselamatan Kira. Selesai diceramahi selama dua jam, dengan tenang Yzak mengatakan kalau tadi itu hanya lelucon. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Dearka semakin marah dan dia berkomentar mengenai selera humor Yzak yang aneh, atau bagaimana Shiho bisa jatuh cinta dengan Yzak padahal Dearka yakin kalau temannya ini setengah robot.

Cagalli tidak mendengar komentar Yzak sebab sosok yang dia tunggu akhirnya keluar dari ruang kerja Ueno. Athrun menatap Cagalli yang berdiri mematung. Kekasihnya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau Orb akan mengirim pasukan mereka ke Skandinavia akhir bulan ini. Perempuan berambut pirang itu langsung memeluk Athrun, tidak peduli dengan tatapan kaget, atau suara kamera yang pastinya baru saja mengabadikan momen langka. Kapan lagi kau bisa melihat Athrun Zala dan Cagalli Yula Athha berpelukan di tempat umum?

Orb mengirim pasukan tiga bulan setelah perang saudara melanda Skandinavia. Tidak ada yang menghentikan Cagalli ketika ia kembali mengenakan seragam militernya dan ikut ke medan perang.

* * *

Cagalli tidak menutup-nutupi motifnya saat dia tiba di Skandinavia. Murrue Ramius, pemimpin pasukan World Union di Skandinavia mengangguk paham. Dia mengatakan kalau lokasi kediaman Athha berada di tengah medan perang, jadi mereka tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Murrue melarang Cagalli untuk pergi ke sana meski dengan pasukan dalam jumlah kecil. Ada dua alasan kenapa Murrue melarang Cagalli. Pertama karena Cagalli datang sebagai wakil diplomasi dari Orb. Dan yang kedua, karena ternyata ide gila Yzak mengenai Cagalli mengambil takhta Skandinavia menjadi alternatif untuk menghentikan perang ini sudah bukan ide gila semata.

Ada petinggi negara yang setuju dengan ide itu. Salah satunya adalah Patrick Zala. Meski Cagalli merasa kalau niat Patrick mendukung ide itu tidak sepenuhnya tulus. Siapa yang tidak mau mempunyai calon menantu seorang ratu Skandinavia yang juga memiliki pengaruh politik yang besar di Orb? Tentu saja Cagalli menolak ide itu mentah-mentah.

Tetapi dua bulan setelah dia menginjakkan kaki di Skandinavia, dia merasa ide Yzak tidak segila yang dia kira. Kemampuan diplomasinya tidak berhasil membuat kakak-adik itu berhenti berperang. Merasa diri mereka yang paling paham akan kebutuhan penduduk Skandinavia, sedangkan saudara mereka hanya menginginkan kekuasaan. Athrun selalu menahan Cagalli setiap emosi perempuan itu semakin tipis, atau ketika tangan Cagalli sudah memegang benda tumpul yang bisa menimbulkan luka serius jika ditimpuk.

Tepat seminggu kemudian, Cagalli Yula Attha melakukan konversi pers dan menyatakan diri sebagai pemimpin Skandinavia yang sah. Dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan sebagai ratu adalah menyuruh prajurit Skandinavia untuk berhenti bertempur satu sama lain.

Tidak semua bahagia dengan keputusan ini.

Beberapa jam setelah Cagalli melakukan konferensi pers, dua saudara yang sudah mengubah kerajaan yang damai ini menjadi lautan api mendatangi Cagalli di markas World Union. Secara hukum Cagalli tidak bisa seenaknya mengklaim takhta kerajaan, ada prosedur dan sebagainya. Cagalli memutar mata ketika dua saudara itu mengungkapkan fakta yang sama hanya saja cara penyampaiannya berbeda. Memangnya mereka pikir Cagalli sebodoh itu? Dia mendapatkan gelar doktor di ilmu hukum bukan karena nama keluarganya. Tujuan utama Cagalli memang bukan untuk mengklaim kepemimpinan Skandinavia, dia hanya ingin menghentikan perang walau hanya untuk beberapa jam.

Dalam hati Cagalli berandai-andai jika saja sepupunya Rey Zaburrel Creuset-anak kandung dari raja Skandinavia sebelumnya yaitu Rau Le Creuest-masih hidup, kekacauan ini tidak akan terjadi. Atau mungkin jika saja ayah-anak itu masih hidup, tidak akan ada yang namanya perang saudara. Kematian ayah-anak itu memang menjadi awal kehancuran Skandinavia.

Padahal Cagalli hanya ingin mencari kakak kembarnya. Kakak kembar yang tepat setelah enam bulan tiga minggu menghilang tanpa jejak mengirimkan pesan singkat yang berbunyi 'Sejak kapan kau jadi ratu Skandinavia?'.

Cagalli nyaris menjatuhkan mahkota kerajaan saat dia membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

* * *

Cagalli sudah menunggu selama tiga jam, Kira belum muncul juga. Dia sudah mengelilingi rumah masa kecilnya dua kali. Lega karena perang tidak berhasil menghancurkan rumah ini. Butuh perbaikan dibeberapa bagian, tapi setidaknya rumah bertingkat dua ini tidak rata dengan tanah.

Perempuan bermata hazel itu memutuskan untuk melihat alat-alat yang diciptakan Kira sambil menerka-nerka sumber listrik laboratorium bawah tanah ini. Apa Kira membangun sumber listrik yang terpisah dari rumah? Atau dia menggunakan panel surya buatannya? Entah sudah berapa banyak alat yang diciptakan oleh Kira. Seperti yang Cagalli lihat di ruang bawah tanah ini, kemudian ada robot untuk membantu pekerja di rumah sakit, hingga kaki palsu untuk kucing dan anjing. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian Cagalli adalah lemari pakaian yang terletak dipaling ujung ruangan. Atau setidaknya dia pikir itu adalah lemari pakaian sebelum dia melihat kabel-kabel yang terpasang di bagian luar kotak tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati dia mendekati kotak tersebut. Dengungan aliran listrik samar-samar terdengar dari kotak, sesekali muncul kilatan listrik dari luar kotak. Jika Cagalli perhatikan baik-baik, kotak ini cukup besar untuk dimasuki satu orang dewasa. Di dalamnya ada tiga panel. Dua panel bertuliskan angka, sedangkan yang satu lagi bertuliskan nama bulan. Ada tombol merah di samping tiga panel itu.

Wajah Cagalli memucat beberapa saat sebelum dia tertawa. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Kira berhasil menciptakan mesin waktu. Tapi itu menjelaskan bagaimana mungkin Kira tidak tahu soal perang saudara di Skandinavia. Untuk orang yang seharusnya berada di lokasi perang, itu hal yang aneh kan jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa?

Dia tahu kakak kembarnya memang jenius. Tapi membuat sebuah mesin waktu? Cagalli mendengus geli. Namun dia tetap masuk ke dalam dan menekan sembarang tanggal, bulan dan tahun. Bersamaan dengan Cagalli menekan tombol merah, teriakan Kira dari ujung ruangan menggema.

Cagalli tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa, sebab pintu kotak tersebut tiba-tiba tertutup sendiri

Cagalli menjerit kaget.

Dia bisa merasakan listrik didalam tubuhnya bereaksi dengan bagian dalam kotak tersebut. Ketika tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya biru dan putih, Cagalli percaya bahwa kakaknya benar-benar jenius.

* * *

Cagalli merasa kesulitan untuk membuka mata, tubuhnya terasa sakit, kepalanya seperti dibelah, telinganya masih bergengung, dan perutnya seperti dililit. Lebih parah dibandingkan saat Cagalli pingsan karena usus buntunya sakit.

Perlahan-lahan dia berhasil membuka mata. Pantas saja pipinya sakit, dia berada di aspal. Pelan-pelan Cagalli berusaha untuk duduk. Dia merasakan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan hati-hati dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, jemarinya sudah menekan hidungnya. Darah yang ada dimulut sudah ia keluarkan.

Sambil terus menahan hidungnya, Cagalli berusaha untuk mencari tahu dimana dirinya. Atau apa yang terjadi? Apakah mesin waktu Kira bekerja?

Setelah dia merasa kalau kakinya sudah sanggup untuk menahan beban tubuhnya dan kepalanya tidak lagi seperti dipukul menggunakan palu, pelan-pelan Cagalli berdiri. Dia mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya saat Cagalli sadar dimana dirinya saat ini.

Atau lebih tepatnya, kapan.

Cagalli tengah berdiri di belakang kawasan bisnis di Kerajaan Skandinavia, sepuluh tahun silam. Tepatnya dihari pamannya, Rau Le Creuset tewas ditembak oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran. Bagaimana Cagalli bisa yakin kalau dia berada dimasa lalu?

Sebab dia melihat spanduk raksasa mengenai Festival Lentera yang selalu dilakukan setiap musim panen. Lokasi dia berdiri saat ini masih utuh dan belum tersentuh oleh perang, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Cagalli baru dari tempat ini. Dan dia menangis saat melihat kehancuran Kerajaan Skandinavia. Plus Cagalli yakin kalau remaja berambut pirang yang baru turun dari motor adalah dirinya waktu remaja.

Cagalli menggeram kesal saat melihat sosok Shinn Asuka. Shinn pria yang baik. Hanya saja dia mudah cemburu. Dia tidak paham kenapa Shinn cemburu kepada Rey? Tentu saja Cagalli dan Kira memilih untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka untuk menemani Rey berkabung. Dirinya dan Rey adalah sahabat akrab, dan walaupun dirinya dan Rey tidak berteman baik, tentu saja dia akan lebih memilih Rey. Dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu seperti remaja lain, yaitu dengan jalan-jalan atau bermain. Jika bukan karena kewajibannya sebagai presiden, Uzumi juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kedua anaknya.

Cagalli terkesiap saat mendengar suara tawa seseorang. Yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Suara tawa seseorang yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Sepupunya, Rey Zaburrel Creuset

Pria pirang itu tetawa lepas, di sampingnya berdiri Auel Nider dan Sting Oakley yang pundaknya sedang dipukuli oleh Stellar Louiser. Mereka bertiga diadosi oleh keluarga Creuset empat belas tahun silam. Atau empat tahun silam, mengingat sekarang Cagalli berada sepuluh tahun dimasa lalu.

Cagalli melihat dirinya waktu remaja sedang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Auel. Remaja berambut biru itu memang paling senang memeluk orang. Berbeda dengan Stellar yang tidak mau dipeluk sama sekali.

Cagalli terkesiap saat mendengar sorak-sorai penonton pawai makin kencang. Itu adalah tanda bahwa kereta kerajaan akan tiba.

Satu hal yang Cagalli ingat dari film-film mengenai perjalanan waktu adalah kau tidak boleh mengubah masa lalu. Tapi Cagalli sudah melihat masa depan tanpa Rau Le Creuset seperti apa. Masa depan seperti apa yang tercipta tanpa adanya suara piano yang dimainkan oleh Rey Zaburrel Creuset.

Itu bukan masa depan yang indah

Jadi, persetan dengan larangan untuk mengubah masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Cagalli menggeram karena dia tidak ingat gedung yang dipilih oleh si penembak jarak jauh untuk melancarkan serangannya kepada Rau. Dia juga tidak mungkin memberi tahu kepada Rau, atau orang-orang yang dia kenal. Perempuan itu nyaris melakukan hal nomor dua yang seharusnya tidak boleh kamu lakukan jika kamu pergi ke masa lalu–yaitu berinteraksi dengan orang yang kamu kenal–ketika dia melihat anak kecil membawa bola basket.

Dia sebetulnya jago bermain basket. Tetapi semenjak kematian Auel, dirinya enggan bermain lagi. Cagalli berharap kemampuannya belum menurun terlalu drastis. Tidak perlu tepat mengenai kepala Rau, cukup dekat untuk membuat Rau berhenti atau menunduk.

Sang anak sedang berusaha untuk melihat pawai dengan cara naik ke atas kursi taman. Ketika dia berjinjit, Cagalli memanfaatkan situasi dan langsung mengambil bola basketnya. Anak itu tampaknya terhipnotis dengan pawai sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau barangnya sudah diambil orang. Dibagian Cagalli berdiri untungnya jarak antara orang masih tidak terlalu rapat sehingga dia masih bisa mengangkat tangannya ke atas tanpa memuat orang di sebelahnya kesal.

Cagalli menghirup napas panjang. Dia hanya punya kesempatan satu kali untuk mengubah masa depan. Jika dia gagal, mungkin dia akan keluar dari mesin waktu. Dia belum memiliki alasan untuk menjelaskan kenapa dia masuk ke dalam benda yang awalnya Cagalli kira adalah lemari pakaian.

Atau dia akan melihat dunia baru. Dunia tanpa lemari pakaian yang mengeluarkan suara listrik statis.

Memang tidak ada jaminan apakah masa depan yang baru akan lebih baik dari yang sedang dialami Cagalli. Bahkan Cagalli tidak tahu apakah Rau dan Rey akan tetap hidup meski Cagalli berhasil mengubah masa lalu. Hiruk-pikuk festival hanya menjadi suara latar belakang dalam benak Cagalli sekarang. Yang sedang penuh dengan suaranya sendiri. Suaranya mengatakan banyak hal, tetapi intinya adalah dia ragu dengan rencana tidak masuk akal ini.

Tapi ide untuk menyelamatkan Rau semata sudah cukup bagi Cagalli untuk melempar bola tersebut ke arah kereta pawai yang mengangkut Rau dan Gilbert.

Bola tersebut mengenai bagian samping kepala Rau, membuat pria itu terjatuh dari kereta.

Peluru yang seharusnya tertanam dikepala Rau tertanam di sofa kereta kencana tanpa atap itu.

Seluruh pasang mata dan semua kamera langsung beredar untuk menemukan siapa yang melempar bola dan siapa yang melepaskan peluru. Mereka hanya menemukan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas peluru yang nyaris membunuh Rau, mereka tidak tahu siapa yang melempar bola basket tersebut. Sebab Cagalli sudah menghilang tepat setelah peluru terebut melubangi sofa kereta kencana.

* * *

Setidaknya lokasi Cagalli mendarat kali ini lebih empuk dari sebelumnya. Bukan hanya lokasi mendarat saja yang berbeda. Cagalli tidak merasakan pusing, mual-mual dan semua perasaan tidak nyaman seperti yang dia rasakan sebelumnya. Kepalanya memang terasa pusing, tapi Cagalli yakin kalau pusing ini disebabkan kurang tidur.

Cagalli akhirnya membuka mata dan terkejut saat mendapati dirinya berada di kamar tidur yang belum pernah ia masuki dan dia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Kepanikan Cagalli bertambah saat dia melihat sebuah cincin di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Dia kenal cincin itu. Dia tahu arti cinci itu dari orang lain.

Itu adalah cincin yang dibeli Athrun untuk melamar Cagalli.

Cincin yang tidak pernah sampai ke tangan Cagalli.

Cagalli tahu karena Dearka yang sedang mabuk tidak sengaja mengirim foto cincin itu kepada Cagalli dan menjelaskan kalau Athrun akan melamar Cagalli menggunakan cincin itu. Namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sebab Cagalli harus berkabung setelah Rey tewas dibunuh oleh kelompok pemberontak di Skandinavia. Kemudian ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung sebulan setelahnya. Dua kematian tersebut terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

Dengan tangan gemetar dia menyentuh cincin itu, kemudian ditaruh kembali ketempat semula. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak layak untuk memakai cinci itu. Cagalli menelan ludah sebelum melilitkan selimut dan mencari pakaian. Keningnya berkerut saat dia melihat satu ruangan khusus pakaian, sepatu dan tas. Ada dua sofa dan dua cermin _full body_ di tengah ruangan. Kebingungannya semakin bertambah saat dia melihat kalau bukan hanya pakaian perempuan saja yang ada di dalam, tapi juga pakaian pria. Cagalli menahan napas saat sebuah penjelasan gila terlintas dalam benaknya. Cepat-cepat Cagalli membuang ide tersebut dan mulai mencari pakaian untuk ia kenakan.

Baru setelah Cagalli tidak telanjang lagi, dia akan pergi dan mencari tahu apa saja yang telah berubah di masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengelilingi dan memasuki hampir semua ruangan di rumah bertingkat dua itu (Cagalli agak kaget karena tidak ada orang di rumah sebesar ini), Cagalli akhirnya melangkah menuju dapur.

Cagalli membeku saat dia melihat Athrun tengah memasak. Seharusnya dia tidak kaget melihat Athrun memasak didapurnya–mereka. Ini dapur Cagalli dan Athrun sebab mereka sudah menikah di realita ini–sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang belum pernah Cagalli dengar sebelumnya.

Merasa kalau dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seseorang, Athrun tersenyum. Athrun mengatakan sesuatu mengenai pesta kemenangan Cagalli, dia minta maaf karena telah mengusir para pengawal yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi mereka barusan (mereka sarapan dulu baru pergi). Pria kelahiran 29 November itu mematikan kompor dan memanggil nama Cagalli, khawatir. Dia berjalan mendekati sosok Cagalli yang masih mematung, melihat ekspresi kaget diwajah Cagalli membuat Athrun tersenyum.

Dengan lembut Athrun menangkupkan pipi Cagalli sebelum mencium perempuan pirang itu. Seolah-olah ini bukan pertama kalinya Athrun melihat Cagalli berdiri mematung karena suatu hal. Seolah-olah mereka sudah sering menghabiskan pagi mereka seperti ini. Bau hangus membuat Cagalli tersadar, untungnya Athrun juga tersadar dari sihir berupa bibir Cagalli.

Disaat Athrun sibuk mengurus masakannya yang gosong, Cagalli melirik koran yang ada di atas meja makan. Foto dirinya tengah berciuman dengan Athrun terpampang dihalaman depan koran Voice of Orb.

Dibelakang pasangan berbahagia ini berdiri Rau Le Creuset berdampingan dengan Gilbert Durandal, mereka terlihat bahagia dan Gilbert sedang bertepuk tangan sementara Rau merangkul pria berambut hitam itu. Cagalli menyadari ada luka gores yang melintang dari alis hingga pipi sebelah kiri Rau. Rey Zaburrel Creuset berdiri di sebelah ayahnya sambil bergandengan dengan Lacus Clyne. Di samping Lacus berdiri Patrick Zala yang berdiri tegap dan bangga. Uzumi Nara Athha yang berada di sebelah Patrick terlihat sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Kira Morgenroete Athha mengangkat tinju ke udara, di sebelahnya berdiri Flay Allster yang sedang hamil memeluk pinggang Kira.

Cagalli terlalu fokus dengan orang-orang didalam foto sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat konfeti yang bertaburan, atau membaca tulisan yang dicetak tebal difoto tersebut. 'The Royalty of the Orb Union: Cagalli Yula Athha berhasil mendapatkan 'takhta' Orb Union setelah mengalahkan empat kandidat presiden lainnya.'

Cagalli melihat tanggal di pojok kanan koran, 16 Juni 71 C.E.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari dimana Cagalli terjebak di dalam mesin waktu Kira. Tapi sekarang dia berada di rumahnya dan Athrun, berhasil menjadi presiden Orb, dan keluarganya masih hidup. Apakah Cagalli berhasil mengubah masa depan? Buru-buru Cagalli mengatakan kalau dirinya ingin menghubungi Kira. Perempuan itu berlari kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Athrun.

Cagalli mengecek ponselnya, bernapas lega karena tidak dikunci dengan kata kunci. Dia mencari kontak Kira. Setelah tiga dering, Cagalli langsung menyuruh Kira untuk segera datang ke rumahnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kira, Cagalli mematikan telepon.

* * *

Selama sarapan Cagalli tidak banyak bicara, dia menggunakan alasan kalau kepalanya masih pusing. Jawaban Athrun hanya berupa suara tawa dan senyum menawan serta tatapan yang seolah-olah paham dengan penjelasan tersebut. Dalam hati Cagalli merasa lega dan sangat berterima kasih. Sebab dia memang pusing, karena sekarang dia memiliki dua ingatan.

Ingatan yang berasal dari realita sebelumnya. Realita dimana Rau dan Rey tewas dibunuh orang, dimana dirinya tidak maju sebagai calon presiden karena ayahnya tidak ada untuk menjadi penasihat politiknya. Dimana Athrun tidak melamar Cagalli.

Kemudian ada realita dimana Rau, Rey dan Uzumi bernapas, hidup, dan bahagia.

Semua kejadian dari sepuluh tahun silam memiliki dua versi. Dan Cagalli tidak tahu mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak.

Sambil menunggu kakak kembarnya tiba, Cagalli mencari informasi mengenai perjalanan waktu. Ada banyak teori, daftar film dan novel yang mengangkat tema perjalanan waktu. Foto-foto yang diklaim merupakan bukti ada orang yang berhasil melakukan perjalanan waktu. Cagalli menahan napas saat mengecek satu per satu foto tersebut, takut kalau ada orang yang berhasil memotret dirinya menyelamatkan Rau sepuluh tahun silam. Perempuan itu bernapas lega saat tidak melihat ada foto dirinya.

Ketika Kira tiba, Cagalli merasakan Athrun mengeritkan kening. Sebelum pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu sempat bertanya kenapa Kira bertamu ke rumah mereka, Cagalli sudah menarik Kira ke ruang kerjanya.

Kira hendak bertanya mengenai sikap Cagalli yang aneh, namun adik perempuannya tidak memberi kesempatan. Dengan wajah serius dia mengatakan kepada Kira kalau apa yang akan dia beri tahu akan terdengar aneh dan mungkin agak sedikit gila. Tapi semua itu benar-benar terjadi kepada dirinya. Cagalli menunggu Kira menganggukkan kepala sebelum akhirnya dia menceritakan semuanya.

Dirinya berasal dari realita lain, atau setidaknya pernah mengalami realita lain. Realitia dimana Kira bertunangan dengan Lacus, bukannya menjadi suami Flay. Realita dimana Cagalli membenci Shinn yang tidak peka, realita dimana Dearka tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Miliriallia. Realita dimana yang tersisa dari keluarga kerajaan Skandinavia hanya dirinya dan Kira. Realita dimana Orb dipimpin oleh keluarga Seiran. Realita dimana Kira berhasil menciptakan mesin waktu.

Untungnya Kira mendengarkan cerita Cagalli dengan seksama dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Empat jam setelah Cagalli selesai bercerita–Cagalli harus keluar untuk mengambil minum. Untungnya Athrun sudah tidak ada di dapur–baru Kira bicara.

Dia mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa memahami alasan dirinya dari realita yang diceritakan Cagalli menciptakan mesin waktu. Dia ingin membuat Cagalli bahagia juga ingin mengubah kehidupan mereka. Kehilangan tiga anggota keluarga dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun, dua diantaranya karena dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang tidak suka dengan keluarga mereka, tentu saja Kira tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Meski dengan nada sedikit menggoda dia mengatakan kehilangan Lacus sebagai tunangannya memang sangat disayangkan (Cagalli menimpuk Kira menggunakan buku saat kakak kembarnya mengedipkan mata), tapi dia rela demi bisa mendapatkan kembali keluarganya. Walau Kira mengatakan agak disayangkan karena ibu mereka bukan bagian dari anggota keluarga yang masih–atau kembali?–hidup di realita ini.

Cagalli memohon kepada Kira untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada orang lain, sebab dia tidak yakin kalau orang akan percaya dengan apa yang Cagalli alami. Atau orang malah akan menculik Kira dan memaksanya untuk membuat mesin waktu untuk kepentingan pribadi si penculik. Logika itu masuk akal. Kira mengangguk.

Sebelum Kira keluar dari ruang kerja Cagalli, dia mengatakan kepada adiknya kalau dirinya senang karena Cagalli berhasil merubah masa depan menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang melihat kupu-kupu berwarna biru terbang di halaman depan kediaman Athha-Zala.

* * *

Tiga tahun setelah perjalanan waktu yang dialami Cagalli, ingatan tentang realita yang pada awalnya ia yakini sebagai realita dia berasal mulai menghilang. Ingatan-ingatan itu hanya seperti sebuah mimpi. Dia tidak hilang seutuhnya, tapi dia tidak selalu muncul setiap saat.

Dirinya sedang berdiri di halaman belakang istana kepresidenan Orb. Keluarga Athha-Zala sedang merayakan Hari Persatuan Orb, hari dimana Morgenroete Athha berhasil menyatukan empat raja yang menguasai pulau-pulau di wilayah Orb untuk bergabung menjadi satu dan membentuk Orb Union. Semua keluarga dan sahabat terdekat Cagalli ada di acara ini.

Kira sedang menggendong anak perempuannya, Flay memandangi Kira dengan penuh cinta. Saat tatapan Cagalli bertemu dengan tatapan Kira, kakak kembarnya mengedipkan mata, Cagalli membalasnya dengan memutar mata. Rey dan Lacus sedang melihat foto di kamera Milly, sementara Dearka sedang tidur bersandar di pundak perempuan yang sedang menjelaskan mengenai foto-foto yang ia ambil sambil mengusap-usap tangan Dearka.

Pikirannya langsung melayang ke ingatan realita ini, ingatan mengenai pertemuan Rey dengan Lacus. Sepupunya menjadi pianis yang mengiringi Lacus dalam konser penutupan Festival Lentera. Moment yang tidak pernah terjadi pada realita yang satunya, karena di realita itu mereka berkabung atas kematian Rau. Semenjak itu Rey dan Lacus selalu mengadakan konser bersama, membuat album kolaborasi, hingga akhirnya sang pianis memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sang diva.

Uzumi dan Patrick sedang bermain catur, Prayer Clyne-Creuset sedang memperhatikan dua pria paruh baya itu bermain dengan ekspresi yang paling serius yang bisa dihasilkan oleh anak berumur lima tahun. Mata biru keabu-abuannya tertutup oleh rambut merah mudanya sudah agak panjang, sehingga banyak orang yang menganggapnya perempuan. Prayer duduk dipangkuan Leonard Kisaka, sahabat baik Uzumi.

Cagali ingat kalau direalita yang lain, hubungan Kisaka dan ayahnya memburuk karena ayahnya tidak mengatakan mengenai penyakitnya kepada orang lain. Saat pemakaman Uzumi, Kisakan mengatakan kalau dirinya menyesal karena meninggalkan Uzumi saat sahabatnya benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Auel Neider Creuset, Sting Oakley Creuset dan Stellar Loussier Creuset duduk di meja bundar. Auel duduk di sebelah Mia Campbell, Sting duduk sendirian, sementara Stellar sedang dirangkul oleh Lunamaria Hawke. Sting yang biasanya kalem sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Stellar dan Lunamaria. Stellar menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak kekasihnya untuk meredam suara tawanya, sementara Sting menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya sambil terus tertawa. Auel cemberut, Mia berusaha menahan tawa tapi tidak berhasil. Mungkin mereka baru saja mendengar cerita lucu mengenai Auel. Itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa pria berambut biru itu manyun.

Cagalli tidak pernah melihat Sting dan Stellar sebahagia ini di realita dimana Kira menciptakan mesin waktu. Dia masih agak kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri melihat Sting sering tersenyum dan Stellar tidak mengamuk setiap hari. Setelah kehilangan ayah adopsi mereka, Auel tewas dibunuh seorang penggemar yang marah karena Auel pindah tim dari Skandinavia Knights ke PLANT Colonies. Alasan Auel pindah padahal lebih bersifat pribadi, bukan seperti gosip murahan yang diberitakan. Rey dan Gilbert kewalahan menenangkan Sting dan Stellar yang emosinya semakin tidak stabil setelah kehilangan adik mereka.

Kemudian Cagalli melihat Rau dan Gilbert sedang memasak, atau lebih tepatnya Gilbert memotong sayuran dan Rau memasak. Nampaknya Gilbert berhasil membujuk Rau untuk membuat masakan andalannya. Yzak dan Shiho membantu pasangan itu. Rau memberi petunjuk kepada Yzak sementara Shiho membantu Gilbert memotong sayuran.

Pada realita yang sudah mulai menghilang itu, Cagalli sudah tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Gilbert setelah kematian Rey. Pria bermata emas itu memilih untuk pulang ke PLANT karena sudah tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tinggal di Skandinavia, keluarganya sudah tewas. Patrick pernah memintanya untuk menjadi penasihatnya, namun Gilbert menolak dan mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah selesai dengan politik. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan keluarganya dengan politik, politik yang merebut apa yang telah merengut semua yang ia bangun selama puluhan tahun. Jadi, untuk apa dia berkecimpung dibidang itu lagi?

Dia menjerit kaget saat ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Namun dia tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Athrun. Suaminya bertanya apa ada yang salah, Cagalli hendak mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang salah. Dan dirinya sangat bahagia karena keluarganya masih lengkap dan mereka semua bahagia. Tapi Cagalli tidak yakin kalau hanya dengan kata-kata dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaan bahagia yang memenuhi dirinya saat ini.

Jadi Cagalli mengungkapkannya dengan satu kecupan lembut di bibir Athrun.

Kehangatan yang dirasakan Cagalli saat ini bukan hanya berasal dari sinar matahari, tapi juga dari cinta dan kasih sayang yang ia dapatkan dari keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang melihat kupu-kupu berwarna biru terbang menjauh dari halaman istana kepresidenan. Terbang menuju horizon bagian barat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Keputusan yang paling sulit adalah untuk tidak memasukkan keluarga Yamato dalam cerita ini. Tapi hal itu terpaksa saia ambil supaya bisa membuat Kira menjadi anggota keluarga Athha. Rey, Cagalli dan Kira jadi satu keluarga? Yes please! Plus, hidup crack pairing! I have so much fun writing this, walau agak kesulitan karena enggak ada dialog sama sekali. BTW, ada yang bisa nebak kupu-kupu biru itu saia ambil (?) dari mana? Dan soal judul, saia ambil dari istilah The Butterfly Effect dalam konsep time-travel._

 _Nyaris lupa sama challange ini, astaga. Dan semoga memenuhi kriteria_


End file.
